Dear Diary
by pinkalarmclock
Summary: Miley's diary. Will be romance OliverMiley later on but sort of is LillyOliver right now!
1. It's a Secret

Dear Diary,

Hi. I'm Miley and, weirdly enough, I just started writing in you. If you know me (which you don't lol) you'll know I am NOT someone who writes things down. I love to talk….and talk..and talk. So yeah, the only reason I'm writing in this is because my auntie bought this for my birthday and my dad is making my write in it for some reason.

I guess in diaries people write about their life. I'm guessing no one will ever find this diary because they won't be looking for it because they think I don't keep a diary (Don't you love my incredible logic!) so I can tell you my biggest secret. I'm not just Miley Stewart. I sort of have a double life as a singer. I sound crazy, I know, but I'm Hannah Montana. As you can probably tell, this makes my life possibly a _little _bit more confusing than other people's. But try to keep up.

Life is really boring at the moment though, so you can just skip a bit if you're really bored!

Oh, just talked to Lilly on MSN. Lilly's my best friend and sometimes is totally a typical blonde!

MileyStar

Heya Anything happening? It's like Death Valley over here!

SkateboardGurl

Nope lol

MileyStar

OMG my dad is making my actually do something in that journal I got from Auntie rose! He's making me write a diary! OMG lol! Why couldn't I just give it 2 Jackson? He'd make paper planes out of it-

SkateboardGurl

-which he would throw round in Health Class, causing him to get detention and you to get grounded because you gave him the notebook from which he got the paper. Trust me. I know. Its happened before.

Anyway, what's wrong with a diary? I keep one.

MileyStar

Yeh, but you like writing!

SkateboardGurl

Lol soz gtg

MileyStar

Y?

SkateboardGurl

Oliver invited me over.

MileyStar

Again, y?

SkateboardGurl

It's a secret

MileyStar

What are you doing with him

SkateboardGurl

Secreat

SkateboardGurl signed off.

Something is totally going on with them.But what…. I'm going round to Oliver's house….IN SECRET! Miley the Spy…sounds good.

**A/N This has potential! I have it all planned out! My first romance fic! Lol**

**I need a beta please! Anyone?**

**Please review even if you think it's awful. BTW I normally do pretty short chapters.**


	2. Operation FOLNOS

Dear Diary,

I have a problem. I think my two best friends are in love with each other. I know, before Oliver found out about Hannah Montana, we all sort of promised each other that we wouldn't like, go out with one another. But from what I heard, I pretty much think that they've totally forgotten that. I'll just tell you what happened.

OK, so (after several pleads, promises and a threat of chopping off his toes in the middle of the night) I got Jackson to take me to Oliver's block and drop me off at the corner. Operation FOLNOS (Find Out Lilly N Oliver's Secret) starts now.

Oooh, no one else is in….no cars. I went round the back through. No, its not trespassing or what ever! When they come round, they just walk right in.

The patio door was open, so I walked straight in. Oliver's house is pretty weird, it has 3 and a half floors and is really old! His room is right at the top of the house so it took ages to get up the stairs. They're really creaky and I was trying to surprise them, so I had to go really slowly. But I stopped halfway up the last staircase. There was a CD on in his room. My, sorry, Hannah's CD. Ok, you might be thinking, nothing wrong with listening to a CD. But the sounds coming out of the room were!

It sounded like people were rolling around in there! And, well, MAKING OUT NOISES!

Lilly and Oliver…..making out…AND TO MY CD!

OMG

They were TOTALLY making out. It was so obvious.

My brain is so confused. Lilly and Oliver are sooo not the kind of people to make out without telling me. Dear Diary, What am I going to do?

**Sorry its so short again! I have lots of schoolwork going on, as well as a (possibly) broken toe! Lol. Reviewers rok!**

**Extra Cheese pizza's to Mark of Ctown and Smileyfaces, my reviewers!**


	3. Together Together?

Dear Diary

I'm writing this in the middle of English. Who even cares about how to use the subjective anagramical adjective (nope, I didn't understand it either!) when your best friends are making out in their bedrooms? Not me anyway.

Talking about my two best friends, they are acting totally…normally. No secretly slipping into Miss Kruckner's classroom for a bit of tongue action, or any begging for forgiveness from me. Although they don't technically know that I was there, so probably begging for forgiveness is a little stupid to expect.

But anyway, they've just been acting normal. It's kind of disappointing; I was expecting to be able to go up to them and yell/scream/shout etc.

Just the ordinary routine: get in, yell at Amber + Ashley for putting lipstick on Oliver, go to Spanish and laugh at Oliver for being an idiot, sleep though English. Life is so boring.

Haha, note time from Lilly!

We do this in like, EVERY class (have long conversations on bits of paper.)

Right act natural, calm and collected. Yes

Lilly : Wats up? U look like Jackson when he fell in the fountain lol

(Good times, good times..)

Me : Nothin. Y should there b anything wrong? Nothin's wrong with me. Is there something wrong with you?

(Ok, not so calm OR collected. Darn it)

Lilly: Right. U need 2 go shoppin gurl. Wanna come 2 the mall with me n Oliver 2nite?

(HA! She said 'Me' and 'Oliver' in the same sentence! In the same phrase! The confessions coming soon, I can feel it!)

Me : U n Ollie? Together? Like together together or together together?

Lilly : Together together. Not together together.

Me : So, ur going 2 the mall with Oliver Oken, together together?

Lilly : Yeh, together together

Me : Y?

Lilly : Coz I want 2, is it a crime now?

Me : Well, I went 2 his-

Lilly : Look out! Brownham alert! Destroy all evidence of this convo!

Unfortunately for us, we destroyed the evidence before Mr Brownham could read it, but not so fast that he didn't notice it. 1 lunchtime detention from English earned.

So, what do you think Diary? Should I go to the mall?

Over and Out,

Miley.

**Thanks to my devoted minions…I mean lovely reviewers! Sorry it took ages to update, but I was suffering from Writer's Block and had a lot of other stories and stuff to do. The whole 'together together' thin is from a conversation I had with my friend Eve about her going to the movies with a guy. Thanks Eve!**

**Blue omelettes to… **

**NoDoubtFan **

**I'm a blonde on the inside **

**penguinsrok 12 **

**LyokoDragon **

**Alex.Is.A.Star **

**Bexy May **

**1CarrieUnderwoodfan4ever **

**Mark of CTown (sorry, I miss-wrote your name in my last post) **


	4. Pringles

Dear Diary,

Ok, so I didn't go to the mall yesterday. Its lunch, I'm in the library. I just can't face the fact that my best friends might be dating each other. If they break up, things will get all weird and we won't be able to hang out together anymore. I just wish they'd either tell me that they are dating (no, no, PLEASE no) or that they never were dating (but then I'd be wrong about the thing in Oliver's house, but I HEARD them, so this can't happen…).

I hate all this suspense! This is worst than double geography!

Lol……I can't think of anything to write.

Time for some Salt and Vinegar Pringles! The nearest vending machine is by the Cafeteria though. I'll actually have to move…help.

Joke.

Bye Bye!

Miley

**A/N Yes, I know this is a SERIOUSLY short chapter-only 130 wrds. This has meaning though! Prepare for about two more of these short chapters! **

**Oh, btw I have started a new thing….I will post a sentence with random bits from movies/shows and the 1st person to review with the correct answers I will email the next update so they can read it before everyone! **

**I borrowed the idea from ****RHrPheelyKataangPrincess2010**

**Go destroy the Plastics, pretend to be an Italian superstar, take over the Tipton, send your pair of pants on, evade your treacherous uncle/count, follow the flying boy to beyond the star, get your parents together before the prom or whatever you do on a Thursday evening. **

**These could be quite hard!**

**Pink trifles and weasels called Bob to the following: **

**LillyReBelFan**

**Alex.is.a.star**

**NoDoubtFan**

**Dr, That Guy**

**ABERCROMBiE chic xo0**

**Bexy May**


	5. LF

Oh my God, I'm so glad I found you! Someone might have read you…like Amber and Ashley! I will die if they read it.

You probably have no idea what I'm going on about. Wait, of course you don't. You're a notebook. I need help if I think a journal actually thinks for itself..

That sounds like something out of a bad Halloween movie.

Anyway, last time I wrote in you, I went to get something to eat and I took all my stuff. Only when I got home, you weren't in my bag. I searched it bottom to top but I couldn't find it. I even got Lilly to help me search the library, and that girl never steps foot in there. I (**finally**) found you in the L+F (Lost and Found, an evil place…lol).

It looks like nothing happened, and if a little 6th grader read you, who cares?

Ok, just a random diary entry. I'll be going; Lilly and me are going to the beach! Whoop, hot guys!

Miley

**A/N Heya, sorry about the short chapter! The next one will be longer and full or drama! I might write a PoC fic…what do you think? **

**Gold Mickey Mouse ears to**

**Zac2cute**

**Alex.is.a.star**

**I'm a blonde on the inside**

**NoDoubtFan**

Em xXx


	6. Help me

**A/N Just had to put a note at the beginning. REALLY sorry it took ages to post**

**this chapter, but I didn't start it before I went on holiday and the guest**

**computer didn't have MS Word installed. But anyway, go to St Lucia in the**

**Caribbean! It rocks!**

Dear Diary,

Help me! Lilly and Oliver are officially going out. You heard me.

**LILLY TRESCOTT AND OLIVER OKEN ARE GOING OUT. AS IN THE WHOLE**

**MAKING-OUT-IN-CUPBOARDS-AND/OR-BEDROOMS-WITH-MY-CD-ON GOING OUT.**

No, I'm not joking. Officially serious. And I have no idea at all what to do. I mean, it's fine when one of us is dating someone else, because even if they blow me off, I can hang out with the other one.

But what if they decide to do something totally romantical (I have the best words ever) without me? Sure, I have other friends, but none that I'm so friendly with as Lilly and Oliver. It could be like when Lilly was dating Tom. Or was it Andrew? Whatever, she was seeing one of her many guys and was going EVERYWHERE with him. We didn't even get to see her in school, and you can forget hanging out at weekends and after school! In the end she dumped him, but what if that happens again? I could end up NEVER seeing either of them.

Ok, I'll stop angsting for a second and tell you what happened. Painful

memories, so I'll put it in script form. That makes it seem like it didn't really happen. At least not to me.

**Scene.**

**Close-up on door. **

**Mr. Picker**

**Homeroom 308**

Door opens. We see Miley Stewart chatting to a friend. Friend walks away and we see Lilly Trescott was the door opener. L walks to M. Oliver Oken is nowhere to be seen.

L-Hi!

M-Heya!

Yadda-Yadda-Yadda. Lots of boring stuff.

M-So, what did you do last night?

L-Me and Oliver saw the new James Bond movie. It was so cool.

M-Did you just randomly go then? _(In suggestive voice, like suggesting it wasn't_

_as casual as L said…)_

L-Err…no. _(Nervously, not knowing what M will think)_ We sort of went on a date.

_(Blushing)_ HE ASKED ME OUT! _(Like, totally hyperventilating. Man, L goes through_

_a lot of emotional changes in one speech!)_

M- -------------------------- _(Totally speechless, duh)_

L-Can you believe it? I've fancied him like, forever! _(very bubbly.)_

M-Err, so are you defiantly going out? _(as in, 'Damn it! I was right!')_

L-Yes! We kissed lots! Who knew fast car chases would be so kiss-inspiring?

_(very, very happy and crazy-fied) _

Scene Stopped

Way too painful to accurately record the next bit, but it involved Oliver and

Lilly and some tongue action. I think I should be a screenwriter, don't you?

Thought so.

And that was basically all they did for the WHOLE DAY. Lilly and me were

partnered up for this English project. Unsurprisingly, we got nothing done

because she was doodling love-hearts and 'Mrs Lilly Oken' over all her paper.

This is really freaking me out. Lilly really isn't that kind of person. I mean,

I am, but Lilly?

Lilly is so not a romantic person. So, what is going on?

Miley

**A/N Again, sorry it took ages to post. Hope this was ok though! I just realised**

**that this story has really, really short chapters but I'm not a great writer and**

**I find it a bit hard to write things longer than about 450 words. **

**At the moment, this is looking like it will be the second last chapter! It'll be**

**my first completed fic! **

**Thanx (and a fake stuffed duck) to my great beta Mila (-'-bookworm72-'-) who did this one for me! (beta-ed it not, wrote!)**

**At the moment I have 33 reviews, which is the most I've ever had! Thanks to**

**everyone who reviewed last chapter, as well as their incredible (fake) stuffed**

**alligator. Lol.**

**MoonShine101**

**Bexy May**

**Dr. That Guy**

**-'-bookworm72-'-**

**RhrPheelyKataangPrincess2010**

**Zac2Cute**


End file.
